


Why the soccer team captain?

by Just_another_muggle



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Dorms, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_muggle/pseuds/Just_another_muggle
Summary: Kim Seungmin and his little sister Chaeyoung had to face a big change in their life. They have to struggle with terrible memories and begin a new life in a new town. Seungmin has big problems at first but thank god two boys couldn`t stop annoying him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	1. school life/stray kids

Hey Guys,  
before we`ll begin, I wanted to tell you that English is not my native language! So please dont be to harsh to me. (*smiles awkwardly*)  
This is my first ever Fanfiction I`ve written so I`m sorry if it isn`t as good as the fanfiction you`re used too. If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.  
Also the titels of each chapter are random song titles I am currently listening to, so don`t get confused if titel and chapter don`t fit.  
The characters are fictional and do not behave like the real persons. I stan many groups so there`ll be a lot of characters... I hope you won`t get confused.


	2. Face/Woosung

It´s a normal school day for everyone except Seungmin and Chaeyoung. For them it´s really exciting. Why, you ask? Because it´s their first day on the new school in a completely foreign town.   
~Flashback~  
Seungmin and Chaeyoung are siblings with a sad past. Almost two years ago they were on their way to the airport, happy, because they were going on a family trip overseas to the USA. Everything was fine until they got into a car crash...   
Their mother died right after and their father on the way to the hospital. Nobody knew if they´ll be fine or not. It was terrible. Now they were alone... in a foreign country... just the two of them. They first lived together in LA for 3 months not knowing what will happen after they got back…

The day they got back to Korea it was raining.

After both arrived at home, Seungmin found a letter. A letter that says he can´t take care of his sister alone and that they have two choices... choice one; they´re going to live with their aunt, who lives in a part of Seoul or choice two; both must apply on a school with dormitories and care assistants. Seungmin was angry... he is 17, why isn’t he allowed to take care of his just one-year younger sister?  
He hit the table, knowing he can´t do anything against this, even if he really wants to. Both chose to move to their aunt and go to the same school, so they could be together the whole time.  
~End of the flashback~  
“Chae you have to go to school now it´s already 8:30 and I have to go soon too!”, Seungmin shouted out of his room. “I still don’t think we have to act like we don’t know each other, that’s just being silly... just because it happened last time, it doesn’t have to be like this again.”, she answered him quickly, walked into his room and hugged him for the last time before she´ll go to school. “You know how afraid I am that they could bully you again... you´re such a beautiful girl and you don’t deserve being treated like this again... and everything just because of me...”, he went silent. His sister pulled him a little closer to show him that it wasn’t his fault and that he didn’t had to worry. They pulled away and Chaeyoung got on her way to school.  
~Flashback~  
Seungmin´s sister was bullied because of him, it was true, but it`s not his fault. Seungmin is, to say it shortly, gay. He was in a relationship with a cute boy of their school’s football club. But he never knew that his “Boyfriend” wasn’t gay... it was like a bet in their team... the one who first gets a boyfriend will be the captain and it was for fun... sure, isn’t it funny to play with someone’s feelings? Whatever, in the end it was Seungmin who got hurt. But the worst about it was, that after they got a couple, he didn’t even tell Seungmin and broke up with him… no, he began to play with him and to treat him like a servant. Seungmin was literally blinded by love, he didn’t notice until his sister stood crying in front of him and told him that they were trying to force her to be the girlfriend of someone out of the team.   
“Don’t you want to be like you´re beloved big brother? Isn´t he your role model? Don’t you want to become a famous servant… I mean girlfriend of the football teams captain too?” everyone laughed except of the two siblings. Seungmin took Chae´s hand and pulled her away. First because he didn’t want her to be in contact with them anymore and second because they shouldn’t see him cry. Bastards.   
~End of the flashback~  
Almost ten minutes after his sister got out of the house, he followed. He didn’t like to pretend that they didn’t knew each other, but he knew, he had to. At least this was the only thing he could think of to protect her.   
Their new school was one of the most famous and expensive schools in Seoul.   
Seungmin wasn’t sure if he liked this fact or not.  
True, Seung always wanted to be part of a top school and make his parents proud, but now he didn’t know anymore. What if someone found out anything about their past? This school is for rich people and the rich people Seungmin met before weren’t really friendly and they were really arrogant too.  
Seungmin shook his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. *Nothing will happen, don’t worry Min.*, he whispered to himself before he stepped on the schoolyard.  
It was the start of the second semester of the school year, so there weren’t many new students beside him and Chaeyoung, which kinda scared Seungmin. What if he and his sister were the only new ones, could someone figure out they are siblings then?   
*Okay, Seungmin, now you´re really overacting.* He shook his head and continued walking. After 30 minutes of searching, he finally found the principal’s office… even though it wasn’t that hard, because of the amount of people in front of the door. There were 3 boys and 2 girls, probably his age, his sister, who was chatting with another girl, and a seemingly mad teacher, who took two girls into the room. That will take long. One of the girls was crying. Her hair was covered in eggshells and flour, he guessed, which slowly dropped down on her face and dress. The other girl just smiled at her in victory. I think you don’t have to be that smart to find out what was going on between them before. Great, his biggest fear at this moment was his sister being bullied again and now on the first day of school the first thing he noticed is a girl who bullies others? Well, at least the bully, got caught and will receive her punishment…even though Min knew that this probably wouldn’t help.   
After 15minutes the girl, who has been bullied by the other, came out. Seung saw Chaeyoung moving closer to that girl... she probably wants to help and comfort her.  
“Hey, I’m Chaeyoung, is everything okay? Who is that girl?” “I’m fine. Her name is Soyeon. She is really famous in this school and really feared too. And if I was you, I’d try not to get in contact with her. I better go now, I don’t want her to see you with me or you’ll end up like me and trust me… you don’t want that to happen.” “No wait! You didn’t even tell me…your name?”, but before she was able to ask her, she was gone.  
“What the hell just happened?”, the girl next to Chae seemed really confused. Chaeyoung just answered with a worried look. Great, day one and Chaeyoung got in contact with a girl who’s bullied. What a great start, Seungmin thought.  
The door opened. “Seungmin, Chaeyoung and Lalisa please come in”. All walked in the room and Seungmin closed the door. In the room were a young man who was sitting in front of them, the principal Mr. Kim Heechul, and a boy, probably a senior, who stood next to him. “So, you are the new students. I saw your last school report... top of the class all of you. Not bad, I hope you’ll continue with the same results in our school. This is Wonpil, he is a senior and he’ll show you around today. So, if you have questions ask him. Jennie, Chaeyoung you two are in the same class, class 1.1, Seungmin you are in class 2.1. you’ll join your classmates in lesson 3 after Wonpil showed you around. Your home teachers will give you your timetables. That’s it, Wonpil you can go now”, the principal ended his speech and Wonpil took us outside.  
“First welcome to our school, I hope you’ll have a great time here. I’m Wonpil and I’m in class 3.2. If you have questions about our school or about Seoul feel free to ask. I and my classmates don’t bite, believe me. I would say we begin our tour at the entrance?”, we all nodded and moved on to our school gate.  
After their little school tour Seung understood why this school is high class. It’s not just because of the new gadgets for science and sport or anything… but because of all those after school clubs and events the school has. For example, the sports festival next week, even though Seung doesn’t know if he should be happy or not. This school even owns a school band. What more do you want? Seungmin would love to join one of the two school bands, but would never do it, afraid something bad could happen again. Even the fact that Wonpil, who is really kind, is part of one school band doesn’t change Seungmins decision even a bit.  
They continued their school tour. Wonpil showed them the sports field and gym. Good for Seungmin the soccer team hasn’t had practice this time. There is a little possibility that a former soccer player from his old school attends this school and is part of the team. Seungmin wouldn’t know what to do if Mino would recognize him. Mino was a former soccer player at his old school and moved to Seoul in the same year as the car crash took place. Since then Seungmin never heard of Mino. Mino was told to be the one who had the idea of how to select the team captain. Seungmin hates him and so does Chaeyoung.   
“We are currently trying to open up a baseball team, so Seungmin you might join if you want, you look like you`re good at sports. And for the girls... I think the cheerleaders are still searching for new members.”, Wonpil broke the silence and brought Seungmin back to reality. Lalisa seemed to like the thought of trying to become part of the cheerleader club while Seungmin would again love to join but wouldn’t do it. “But what if I want to join the baseball team?”, Chaeyoung asked dead serious as if she was angry that Wonpil just asked Seungmin to join. “Oh, well I`m sorry I just didn’t think you`d like to play baseball but if you want you can surely join too!”, Wonpil was sorry for real because he just followed the clichés. Chaeyoung laughed. “Don’t worry I am not angry for real and you were actually right I don’t want to play baseball. I am just trying to make people think about clichés and that every person is unique their own way and shouldn’t be treated like everyone, just because the majority behaves like in the way you think of. I know its difficult to take that into consideration, I often don’t do that too, but you should at least try to do so.” Chaeyoung smiled at Wonpil who wasn’t too sure if he was impressed by Chaeyoung or afraid of what else could be going on in her head. Seungmin smiled too. He is used to those situations `cause Chaeyoung does things like that all the time. She really has a pure heart and wants to change people to be more openminded. She always was like this even before she knew that Seungmin was gay. One day she even tried to convince their old school principle that their sport clubs shouldn’t be opened for just one gender but for all and she ended up as the only girl in the basketball club to proof her point. The principal bet she wouldn’t last one week within this club but guess what, she had so much fun. She was part of the club until she moved to Seoul. She opened the doors for many girls to finally join clubs like soccer, basketball and baseball at their old school. She was proud of herself and so was everyone in her family.   
Wonpil apologized one more time and went on. The third lesson is starting soon and Wonpil brought all three of them to their classrooms. Seungmin was nervous… How will his classmates be? Will they like him? Will they even notice him? As they arrived no one was there yet except the teacher. Wonpil introduced Seungmin to Mr. Henry Lau who gave him his timetable and went to the back of the class to sit down. He didn’t speak even one word the whole time. The rest of Seungmins new class came soon after and like Seungmin it wanted, no one noticed or cared for him… at least until the lesson started and his teacher thought it was a good idea to tell the class about him. “So, class I have news. Today a new classmate of yours arrived. His name is Kim Seungmin and how about you stand up and introduce yourself a little to us?” Seungmin just looked around and shook his head. “What`s with that guy?”, a girl talked to her seatmate who just shrugged. “Seems like he thinks he is better than us.”, some boy said loud with an aggressive undertone in his voice. *Great Seungmin, now everyone things your arrogant and hates you. Idiot. You wanted them to ignore you not hate you.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first chapter everyone!!!!!!  
> It`s short, I know, but just wait they`ll get longer, I promise. It`s just the beginning. ♥  
> Again tell me if something is wrong so I can change it! :) (But I hope there`s nothing wrong, cause a good friend of mine is reading this ff too and I feel soooo pressured to make a good job...btw if you read this: hey there!:) )  
> If you have any tips concerning my writing/fanfiction please please tell me!
> 
> See you soon for my second chapter! :)


End file.
